The present invention relates to the detection of image movement vectors representing movement of objects within images represented by image signals.
It is often useful to employ techniques for detecting the movement of an object within an image for purposes such as video standards conversion and video signal compression.
As distinguished from image movement vector detection, a technique for compensating for the effects of video camera vibration is discussed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63 166 370. In this vibration compensation technique, pixel data representing an image are divided into block areas within the image and a macro vector representing movement in each block is produced. If the same macro vector is detected in blocks which are relatively far apart within the image, these corresponding macro vectors are assumed to represent vibration and a vibration vector corresponding therewith is produced. Then the pixel data are shifted in accordance with the vibration vector to compensate for the vibration of the camera.
The problem of image movement vector detection is complicated by the presence of vibration components. That is, apparent object movement within an image can actually be caused by camera vibration and the apparent movement can be mistaken in the detection process for actual movement of the object, so that erroneous image movement vectors can be produced as a result of image vibration.